The invention relates to a hydrodynamic torque converter with a turbine wheel and a converter lockup clutch accommodated in a housing, the converter lockup clutch having a piston which can be axially displaced on a hub, a clutch disk secured to the hub in such a way that it cannot rotate relative to the hub, and friction linings on the radially outer portion of the clutch disk. The radially outer part of the input section of the clutch disk is provided with friction linings, and the radially inner part of the output section of the clutch disk is connected to the hub by an internal gear.
Within the housing, hydrodynamic torque converters of such type normally have a pump wheel connected to the housing in such a way that it cannot rotate relative to the housing, and a stator between the turbine wheel and the pump wheel. The piston is normally connected to the hub so that it cannot rotate or can be rotated relative to the hub within a predetermined damper angle range. Torque converters of such type are known, for example, from DE 37 22 860 or DE 44 31 640. Rattling noises, which are generated by the engine-transmission unit when the vehicle is in use, develop due to the large rotary masses of the piston, especially when the combustion engine is idling.